callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (killstreak)
Juggernaut is a 15 point Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Once obtained, the airdropped Care Package gives the player enhanced body armor along with an M60E4 Light Machine Gun, an MP412 revolver, a Smoke Grenade, and a Frag Grenade. Players wearing the armor will have enhanced damage resistance, along with the perks Scavenger, Quickdraw and SitRep, allowing almost infinite ammunition. Players will receive the pro benefits if they have it unlocked in Create-A-Class. A player wearing this armor has increased health regeneration, at the expense of severely limited mobility, to 65% of their normal speed and is unable to pick up weapons. Players with this suit will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real time. Advantages The Juggernaut killstreak divides all damage taken by a player by 10, effectively granting 1000 health to the user. They are incredibly durable and can survive dozens of shots from most weapons in the game. Due to Scavenger, Juggernauts can be guaranteed an almost infinite ammunition replenish, making them a force to be reckoned in situations where the enemies cannot properly coordinate and neutralise one. Quickdraw sharply decreases ADS time, so one can take out enemies without much problems, while Sitrep protects the Juggernaut from the IMS and other explosive equipment. The EOD uniform is incredibly durable (being immune to a stick from a Semtex), requiring concentrated firepower from multiple enemies converging on the Juggernaut in order to destroy it. Disadvantages The Juggernaut is very slow, and alert team members who communicate often can afford to maintain their distance while staying behind solid cover to avoid said enemy, and coordinate with camping snipers to neutralise this threat. It is also extremely vulnerable to Stun Grenades (as Juggernauts would be in Survival Mode), slowing them down to a near stop and severely damaging their ability to turn (and fight back). Predator missiles or an AC-130 105mm howitzer cannon can kill in one hit if either is a direct hit. The Juggernaut is also highly susceptible to rocket launchers, with the RPG-7 being able to kill in two shots, or one if it is a direct hit to the head. An IMS can kill a Juggernaut in three hits, but if one does not have said device, the Juggernaut can also be hilariously slain simply by a falling Care Package. Trivia *Getting kills with the Juggernaut does not count toward other pointstreaks. However, any other method of obtaining points count towards a pointstreak. *A hit from a Predator Missile does NOT kill the Juggernaut (confirmed), however it is not certain whether this is only confirmed with splash damage or if it was a direct impact hit. *If the player is using a class with Portable Radar, they can set it down before taking the Juggernaut Care Package, then pick it up again when playing as Juggernaut. This is extremely useful as it grants the Assault Juggernaut an ability similar to its Support counterpart, provided the player keeps throwing it down. (Confirmed) *Earning the Juggernaut, dying; and then switching to a class using the Specialist package before dropping the airmarker can create an interesting situation, as earning points through objectives such as planting bombs and capturing flags counts towards pointstreaks. One can earn other perks for their Juggernaut through this method. *When damaging a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut icon appears under the hitmarker, similar to the Painkiller, Juggernaut perk, Blast Shield, and the Ballistic Vests icons. *When being delivered via care package, unlike most other airdrops, the Juggernaut armor is not delivered by a Little Bird, but rather by a C-130 Hercules like the Emergency Airdrop. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It is also seen when killed by a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *The Stinger can lock on to enemy Juggernaut players in private matches. *Each of the different factions have a different Juggernaut model. Gallery JuggernautDuel.jpg|An Assault Juggernaut facing a Juggernaut Recon. C130 MW3.png|The C-130 Hercules, the plane that air-drops the Juggernaut armor. Juggernaut mw3.png|Another view of the Assault Juggernaut. Dome-13.jpg|A close-up of the Assault Juggernaut. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-juggernaut.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Assault Juggernaut. Videos Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_Juggernaut Juggernaut gameplay Video:TheFlyingMythBusters_MW3_Mythbusters_Episode_1_Juggernaut_Special Durability of the Juggernauthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9qTB7-mcsYMore Juggernaut gameplay Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards